Angels Shouldn't Play With Metal
by K. Marie 313
Summary: That was more than six years ago that one night when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. Now in search of the coveted Philosopher's Stone, Ed and Al have to pass many problems that stand in the way of them finding the stone. Along their journey, t
1. An Injured Angel

_"People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young." -Alphonse Elric_

_**Alchemy:** the science of transmuting matter from one form to another. Edward and Alphonse Elric thought they'd learned enough to bring their mother back from death, but the laws of nature demand a heavy price. Edward, with an arm and a leg of metal, and his little brother Alphonse, whose soul is now encased in a living suit of armor, begin a journey to restore their bodies by finding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which holds unlimited power. But they're not alone._

**Intro:** That was more than six years ago that one night when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. Now in search of the coveted Philosopher's Stone, Ed and Al have to pass many problems that stand in the way of them finding the stone. Along their journey, the two young brothers come across Serena, an injured girl that they help. Now traveling along with them, the three uncover secrets that may have been best left unknown, and Ed and Serena develop a relationship that may tests Ed's ability to love, forgive and forget, and come to cope with the un-fairity of this world.

**An Injured Angel**

"Ed?"

"Yeah Al?"

"When are we gonna be to the next town?"

Ed looked up at his younger brother, shielding his eyes since Al's armor was reflecting the sun. "Soon Al. You can even see the city's outline."

Ed and Al had been walking for two days now. If Ed would just stop scaring off all the cab drivers, the brothers would be there faster. Al didn't mind much. He never felt exhausted, hot, cold, hungry or thirsty. Unlike Ed, his human flesh had been taken away from him completely when the two brothers tried to use Alchemy to bring back their desised mother. Ed had lost his arm and leg, and was able to bind Al's soul to the armor he now wears. Now with a replacement arm and leg, and a certified state alchemist (plus youngest one ever at age 12), Ed and Al set off to find the coveted Philosopher's stone to restore their original forms.

The boys finally found themselves approaching the outskirts of the city.

"Ah, it's nice when the buildings are a lot bigger." Ed said, practically panting. "It gives me some hope of lasting long enough to reach the city."

"Brother, what's that?" Al asked, pointing to something that was in the dusty dirt.

"I don't know." Ed looked in the direction that Al was pointing to.

Ed began to walk toward whatever it was. As he approached, he began running.

"Ed wait up!" Al ran to catch up.

"AL! IT'S A GIRL!" Ed scooped up the injured girl into his arms.

As soon as Al reached where Ed was, he stopped and looked in shock at the girl. Out from her back grew two white angelic wings. But one wing was covered in blood, and so was her right arm.

"Al, we have to hurry. She still has a pulse, but it's pretty weak."

Al nodded and rushed off with Ed and the girl to the city's hospitial.

That night, Ed stayed up next to the girl's bedside, and Al lay down on the couch that was in her hospital room. Ed talked to the doctors, bombarding them with questions about her. None of the doctors could figure out who or what she was. They treated her for a broken wrist, a wound in her wing, and a mild head concussion.

Ed ended up falling asleep at some point during the night, and never felt the girl stir. So when Ed did wake up, it was to an empty bed.

"AH! AL GET UP!"

"Wha…what it is brother?" Al asked, still trying to wake up.

"She's gone! WHERE DID SHE GO?"

"She left about 6 minutes ago." The nurse said, walking in to change the sheets. "She rushed out of here pretty fast. Most people don't like hospitals, so I guess she didn't either."

Ed and Al rushed out of the hospital, through the front entrance and walked right into a busy mess of cars, rushing people, honking horns, bicycles and complete mayhem. But a normal, regular work day for everyone around. Ed pushed through the crowd, and ended up in the middle of the street.

"BROTHER!" Al pulled Ed back from an oncoming car.

The man driving the car honked the horn and stuck his head out the window. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PUNK!"

"Real nice people this city has." Ed waited till it was clear to cross the street.

**a/n**: what did you all think? So far so good? I need to know cuz I don't know whether or not to continue it...thanks!


	2. An Injured Angel Part 2

**A/N:** I only wished that I could claim to have been apart of making Fullmetal Alchemist...but since I don't own it or have any partnership, I can't say I do.

_"People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young." -Alphonse Elric_

_**Alchemy:** the science of transmuting matter from one form to another. Edward and Alphonse Elric thought they'd learned enough to bring their mother back from death, but the laws of nature demand a heavy price. Edward, with an arm and a leg of metal, and his little brother Alphonse, whose soul is now encased in a living suit of armor, begin a journey to restore their bodies by finding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which holds unlimited power. But they're not alone._

**Intro:** That was more than six years ago that one night when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. Now in search of the coveted Philosopher's Stone, Ed(15) and Al(14) have to pass many problems that stand in the way of them finding the stone. Along their journey, the two young brothers come across Serena, an injured girl that they help. Now traveling along with them, the three uncover secrets that may have been best left unknown, and Ed and Serena develop a relationship that may tests Ed's ability to love, forgive and forget, and come to cope with the un-fairity of this world.

**An Injured Angel (Part 2)**

**Last time:** …Ed and Al stumbled upon a girl with angelic like wings and rush her to the hospital. Once they wake up, they find her missing. Now they are chasing after her.

"Damn, I can't see a freakin' thing! Al, put me on your shoulders."

"What?" Al looked at Ed like he had lost his mind. "Brother I don't think…"

"Just help me up!" Once Ed was on Al's shoulders, Ed looked over the heads of everyone in the crowd. "Ah ha! I see her! Over there." Ed got down of his shoulders and ran to the corner.

The girl was resting against a wall, panting. Ed began to rush to her. The girl, cupping something in her hands, saw Ed running to her. She began running again herself.

"HEY WAIT!" Ed ran faster.

"Brother why are we chasing her!" Al tried keeping up with his brother.

Ed was in about arm's length of the girl. "Hey please! Wait!"

Ed heard some men yelling behind them. The girl turned around, her eyes widened as she saw then turn the corner, though they still hadn't seen her yet.

"Oh shoot!"

Ed grabbed the girl and pushed her into the nearest alley-way. There they both ducked into a brick doorway. Ed held the girl close to his chest, waiting till he heard the men's voices fade away. Ed began to notice how pretty she really was. She had long brown hair, some strands in braids, some strands curly and some wavy. She was Ed's height, skinny, and she had purple eyes. She was wearing a short skirt, with a long tail of fabric that trailed behind her. She also had on a black top that had one shoulder strap on her left shoulder. It seemed to have been custom made to fit for her wings to come out in the back, since the fabric in the back swooped down to the small of her back and wrapped around to the front, but left her back pretty much open. Ed noticed a small star tattoo under her right eye, and a gold locket hung around her neck.

He breathed. "Well, I'd say that you owe me two thanks for saving you twice." He looked around, and saw the girl running up the alley-way. "WHA? HEY YOU!"

"Brother!" Al yelled after his brother, then sat in the doorway. _Screw it._

Ed caught up to the girl when she tripped on the cobblestone street because of her clunky black thigh high boots, and caught her from falling. "That's three." He smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Off!" She pushed him, and Ed fell back. "What do you have some super hero complex?" She stood up and dashed herself off with her free hand.

"EXCUSE ME! Well do you have some getting-in-trouble complex?"

"That is your comeback, please." She chuckled, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Why you!" Ed rolled up his sleeve and lunged for the girl. Al came up behind him and grabbed him in mid-air.

"Brother! Mother always told us to never hit a girl!"

"She's not a girl! She's a…"

"Obnoxious, arrogant person with a getting-in-trouble complex?" She chuckled again. "I could say the same for you."

"I was gonna say a thief, but O.K."

"Really? A thief? Well, then you and I have a different definition of thief." The girl slowly opened her cupped hand

"Yes we do have a different definition. My definition is…" Ed's mouth hung loose as he looked at the girl's hand.

"AWW! IT'S SOO CUTE!" Al scooped up the little puppy, that was the size of his hand, in the girl's hand, cooing and stroking it gently.

"A…a…a puppy!"

"You have a problem with that, hero complex?"

"But…a puppy?"

"Yes. God, boys are dumb." She walked over to Al and took the puppy gently. "This little guy was the runt of the litter. He's probably only about six weeks. They were gonna kill him anyway."

"So why chase after you?" Al looked at her.

"Well…" She smiled slyly, and opened her carrier bag. "There was the fact this pup would need milk and something to eat." She closed her bag, and cradled the puppy gently. "Now boys, if you'll excuse me…"

"Na huh!" Ed jumped in front of her.

"What?" The girl shifted to the left, and so did Ed. She shifted to the right, Ed followed. "What! What! What do you want?"

"A thank you."

"For what!"

"Oh I don't know, how about rushing you to the hospital after finding you in an open field, miles from the city. Oh, and there was saving you from getting caught by those guys back there and stopping you from smashing your face into cobblestone."

The girl got on her knees and grabbed Ed's hand. "Thank you kind sir. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me all those times." She stood back up. "Because, ya know, those seven years spent on those streets never taught me anything relevant to dealing in this situation that could possibly help me." Suddenly her wings retracted ad disappeared into her back. She threw a black, purple lined cape over her, and placed the hood over her head. "Good day boys." And she walked away.

**A/N:** I was sooo thrilled that this got such fast reviews! I really started to sit down and work on my ideas for the characters in this story. You'll end up liking the girl, believe me. So what did you all think? Hope you liked it!

**Next Chapter: Military Interest: A New Assignment from Cornel Roy Mustang**


	3. Military interest: A new assignment from...

_"People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young." -Alphonse Elric_

_**Alchemy:** the science of transmuting matter from one form to another. Edward and Alphonse Elric thought they'd learned enough to bring their mother back from death, but the laws of nature demand a heavy price. Edward, with an arm and a leg of metal, and his little brother Alphonse, whose soul is now encased in a living suit of armor, begin a journey to restore their bodies by finding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which holds unlimited power. But they're not alone._

**Intro:** That was more than six years ago that one night when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. Now in search of the coveted Philosopher's Stone, Ed(15) and Al(14) have to pass many problems that stand in the way of them finding the stone. Along their journey, the two young brothers come across Serena, an injured girl that they help. Now traveling along with them, the three uncover secrets that may have been best left unknown, and Ed and Serena develop a relationship that may tests Ed's ability to love, forgive and forget, and come to cope with the un-fairity of this world.

In This Chapter: Well the title says it all obviously. Ed gets a new assignment. And we learn something interesting about the "girl" Ed had encountered. O.K. for people who have read my Inuyasha fan fiction some of you must be saying, hey isn't that chick Serenity…(shifts awkwardly) erm… well, ok She is similar to this character in this story. I just have this one character in my head created that I always end up placing in my stories… but this girl is different. You'll see. She's not as…emotionally hurt?i cant really describe her. Just keep reading and you'll see.

**Military interest: A new assignment from Colonel Roy Mustang**

"The nerve of that girl!" Ed huffed as they walked to the town's local Alchemist building.

"Brother, I don't know why you pursued her."

"Because Al, she didn't even have the common courtesy to write a thank you note!"

"I think you liked her!" Al giggled and pointed at his older brother. "Ed has a crush! Ed has a crush!"

"Al I swear if you don't shut up Al, I'm gonna…" Ed stopped walking.

"Ed what's the matter?"

"I can't believe I didn't even ask for her name!"

Al sighed. "You're hopeless." He muttered.

"…your new assignment!"

"NEW ASSIGNMENT?" Ed yelled into the phone at Colonel Mustang. "What do you mean new assignment! We just finished the last one!"

"Ah, brother…" Al tried shushing his brother as they stood by the payphone in the Alchemist building. "You're causing a scene!"

"You can't be telling me out of all the alchemists registered in the state, YOU don't have ANYONE else to take the job?"

Roy Mustang sighed from the other end. "Fullmetal, it's not just me who picks people for the jobs. This time I didn't pick. You're lucky. I would have given you a much crappier job. Talk to the secretary at the main desk and show her your watch. She'll give you a package. There will be an envelope with instructions inside."

Ed was about to hang up the phone out of frustration.

"ED, DON'T YOU HANG UP THAT PHONE!" Ed looked around nervously. "One more thing Elric. The State has required anyone with information on a girl by the name of Serena Kagin to be reported to officers like myself. She was last seen being brought into a hospital in your area. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Do you know how many girls are walking around here? How the hell am I supposed to know who this chick is?"

"Well, she isn't exactly normal…"

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning…she has…oh, I'm not supposed to say this…she has wings."

Ed dropped the receiver and it swung back and forth, nearly touching the ground.

"What! What!" Al stared at his brother and shook him.

Ed picked the phone up and put it to his ear. "Anything else?"

"Elric! Have you or have you not seen this girl?'

"I think I would have remembered if I had!"

"Fullmetal I swear if I find out that you're lying…" Click.

"ED! YOU CAN'T JUST HANG UP THE PHONE ON HIM!"

"Yeah, well….I just did."

After picking up the information at the main desk, Ed and Al walked the city's streets looking for the nearest inn. Ed filled Al in about what Colonel Mustang had said.

"You mean to tell me that that girl that we saved…she's wanted by the state?"

"Yeah, but I can't figure out why."

Al stopped walking. "AHH! Ed! You withheld information from the State! They could have your license for that can't they?"

"Yeah, but why would they Al? What could be so important about this girl?" Ed pondered this.

Finally the brothers came upon a place that had the Alchemist insignia on it's sign. That meant that if an Alchemist was on a job, they could stay there without charge, as long as they had their Id's. The state would pay for the rooms later.

Later that night in their rooms, Al rested soundly in the bed opposite Ed's. Ed laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Though as comfortable the bed was, he couldn't sleep. The girl's face kept going through his mind. _She was beautiful,_ Ed would admit to that. But her face seemed to have this lasting sad look on it. She just left such an impression in Ed's mind. His head raced for reasons on why SHE of ALL people would grab the State's interests. O.K. there was the minor fact that she had wings. Could she have gotten that in a screwed up experiment with Alchemy? Ed couldn't take it. He scribbled a note to his brother, and left it on his pillow. He grabbed his red coat, slipped into his shoes and went out the door.

Walking city streets after midnight wasn't exactly a common thing for Ed. He found himself on the same street he had been with Serena earlier that day- and found her in that same alleyway.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep on RR.


	4. Beautiful Trouble

_"People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young." -Alphonse Elric_

_**Alchemy:** the science of transmuting matter from one form to another. Edward and Alphonse Elric thought they'd learned enough to bring their mother back from death, but the laws of nature demand a heavy price. Edward, with an arm and a leg of metal, and his little brother Alphonse, whose soul is now encased in a living suit of armor, begin a journey to restore their bodies by finding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which holds unlimited power. But they're not alone._

**Intro:** That was more than six years ago that one night when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. Now in search of the coveted Philosopher's Stone, Ed(15) and Al(14) have to pass many problems that stand in the way of them finding the stone. Along their journey, the two young brothers come across Serena, an injured girl that they help. Now traveling along with them, the three uncover secrets that may have been best left unknown, and Ed and Serena develop a relationship that may tests Ed's ability to love, forgive and forget, and come to cope with the un-fairity of this world.

**(A/N: He he, I'm so happy right now! I found this website that you can download with English subs, the last Season of SailorMoon called Sailor Stars. So I downloaded the 2nd episode since the 1st one takes 7 hrs to load. Where is the logic, the show itself is only 30 min. long if that! Well I just wanted to see if it works, and the picture comes out beautifully and the subs are easy to read. So if you want the site, leave a comment in my reviews asking for it!)**

**This chapter summary: **After not being able to sleep, Ed stumbles upon Serena late after midnight that night, in the same alleyway from earlier. Ed strikes up a conversation and learns a little about this wounded soul. Even through her hard shell, Ed is able to see the small frail 15 year old girl hidden inside, waiting for somebody to trust and love.

**Beautiful Trouble**

Ed watched the girl sitting against the wall trying to get the puppy to dry it's milk through a tear dropper. The puppy whimpered and kept moving it's head back and forth.

"I know baby. I know you miss your mama, and her milk is better, but you have to eat." She tried again, then sighed, hitting her head against the wall softly over and over.

"Here, let me try." Ed sat down and Took the eye dropper and puppy from her. "Come on little guy." He cooed, rubbing his back up and down his spine. "Open up."

The puppy finally opened his mouth enough for Ed to feed him. The puppy now greedy for more, slurped up as much milk as possible.

"There you go. Good boy."

The girl, Serena, stared at Ed in a way that told Ed that that was her look of respect. He smiled shyly, his face turning a bit red. Serena stood up and walked to the opposite wall and leaded against it.

"Thank you."

"Oh please, I was glad to help this little guy."

"No. Not for that." She looked away to the street that she had been chased on. "You aren't the 'obnoxious, arrogant person.' I was describing me. I'm sorry I didn't stick around."

"No, it's O.K. I mean if I suddenly woke up to seeing my brother and I sleeping by your bed in a hospital, I would be scared too."

"I was not scared!" She said in a cocky tone, then left out a sigh. "It's just…I'm not one to be trustful. I..I don't tend to be around a lot of people." _Maybe I was scared._

Ed looked at the girl's face. He had been right about her sadness. She looked so very frail and tired. Even her barricade that she placed around herself couldn't hide that.

"Well, don't you get lonely? I mean, you have to learn to trust someone in order to gain their love and companionship."

"No. I have no use for people. By trusting in others you only get left with disappointments." She kicked at a stone on the ground. "I've learned that the hard way."

"You are lonely though."

"And what makes you think that hero complex?"

Ed chuckled a little. _Another acquired nickname. _"Then why save this pup and hold him so close to you?"

She sat down next to Ed, gently rubbing the little pup's head. "It's like this Ed. I'm just trying to prove one of the truths of life wrong. That truth being that the weak and frail always lose. The social pecking order."

"How did you know…"

"How did I know your name? Why your Edward Elric. The youngest state alchemist at the ripe age of 12. State named Fullmetal. You have an automail for a left arm and leg. You come of a little town just outside Central where you lived with your mother and brother Alphonse, who now takes up living in a suit of armor. They say that you are the rarest of alchemist. Not only do you not need a transfiguration circle, you also have been said to be for the people and not for the well being of the state. And unlike most of those dogs-with-their-tails-between-their-legs up at Central, you won't listen to your officials if it means in any way harming someone." She chuckled a little, and leaded her head back against the cool wall. "Your Generals must love you for that."

"Yeah well, there were a few times that I turned over my alchemist watch and quit."

Serena stared at Ed, then packed up the rest of the unused milk and cradled the puppy in her arm. "Don't ever give in to them Ed." She looked at him sincerely.

"So tell me…Serena Kagin. Why does the State have so much interest in you?"

She stood up, chuckling. "Why wouldn't they?"

"So the wings…were they some alchemic set back? A…"

"Ed! I'm not some alchemist mistake!" She sighed, looking at him with his deep golden eyes made her hard shell soften. "If it could only be that simple…Ed, you shouldn't be near me."

"Why?"

"It's your job as a State alchemist to put me under arrest and send me packing on the next train into Central. By you not handing me over I'm just making your job harder. Even if you are the State Alchemist for the people."

Ed smiled at her, standing up and slipping his hand to her arm. "Who said I wasn't going to hand you over?" He chuckled.

Serena smiled gently with sadness still in there. "It's best you stay away Ed. I'll be gone from here soon."

She began to walk up the alleyway. When she was to the street, she turned back and said, "I'm only more trouble for you."

Ed smiled sadly as he watched her disappear around the corner. "Beautiful trouble."

**A/N:** See now, I told you all that you would like Serena…this chapter will make you (yet again I said hopefully). Now last time I said that Serena is like Serenity, but I couldn't really describe how they are different. Well I think it's more like Serenity is emotionally hurt. Serena is just more wounded. It's not her fault for the way she is. In the next chapter Ed will uncover some lost cover-ups done by the State that ay indeed shed light on why Serena is the way she is.

**To my reviewers-** Thank you for being so kind enough to review! I feel so loved! So, tell me. Is there anything so far that I should be improving. Anything, seriously. I won't be hurt. Don't be shy!

**Next Chapter: Military Secrets: Cover-ups, News Articles, Scandals and Lies**


	5. Military Secrets: Coverups

_People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young." -Alphonse Elric_

**_Alchemy: the science of transmuting matter from one form to another. Edward and Alphonse Elric thought they'd learned enough to bring their mother back from death, but the laws of nature demand a heavy price. Edward, with an arm and a leg of metal, and his little brother Alphonse, whose soul is now encased in a living suit of armor, begin a journey to restore their bodies by finding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which holds unlimited power. But they're not alone._**

**Intro: That was more than six years ago that one night when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. Now in search of the coveted Philosopher's Stone, Ed(15) and Al(14) have to pass many problems that stand in the way of them finding the stone. Along their journey, the two young brothers come across Serena, an injured girl that they help. Now traveling along with them, the three uncover secrets that may have been best left unknown, and Ed and Serena develop a relationship that may tests Ed's ability to love, forgive and forget, and come to cope with the un-fairity of this world.**

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's been quite a while...well after those midterms I was pretty much put out for writing anything. I just started writing stuff this month. It's been a while and I think I've forgotten much of my stories sotry lines, but as I'm re-reading and primping I'm begining to remember and get the guiest of things. So bare with me. Many things will be edited and changed. I'll alert you to that. But other than that...on with the next chapter!)**

**Thischapter summary:** Well Ed and Al are in Central. And aftera nasty nightmare, Ed's a bit shaken up. Our boy finds himself in the Central library trying to gain access to files related to our girl Serena Kagin...and the things he discovers are quitesurprising indeed. _**(A/N:** Like I said, because I haven't wroteup on this story in so long, I've been trying to piece together my storyline, so as tomuch of Serena's secrets...I promise I'll have more info on her next chapter. Ta ta and enjoy!_

**Military Secrets: Cover-ups, News Articles, Scandals and Lies**

The next day Ed packed him and Al up and got on the first train back in central. Only there could he do any real research! He had already searched through every news article in this city's library. But the thought occurred to him. If what happened to Serena had to do with alchemy, then there was a chance that whatever happened was being covered up by the state. She seemed to have a deep distrust with the State. Most people around her did, but something told Ed that it wasn't because of higher taxes. No, it was something more close to home. Something that might have ruined her life and something that big would only be in Central.

Al doesn't talk much when they ride the train. He likes looking out the window. Which is fine by Ed, who hadn't slept at all that night, and was now happily in a great dream.

Ed's Dream

Ed is walking down the rode, much taller. He's about 17, 18. He sees his brother sitting on a picnic blanket under the tree on their front yard. He is normal, a human again. Their house is behind him, white and bright in the sun. There is laundry out drying, flapping in the wind. Winry waves hello from her house. Her parents stand behind her, smiling and waving at him. Ed waves back. Suddenly he is jumped on and hit's the ground. A big dog slops a wet kiss on his face.

Ed laughs. "Hey boy!" He rubs his head with his use-to-be automail.

As he stands up, he sees a puppy standing beside the big dog. He stands in the street a little off from his house, smiling. A girl from out of nowhere begins running at him. He sees his mom come out of the house with a picnic basket, smiling and shaking her head at her son and his girlfriend. The girl catches Ed in a big hug. He swings her around, and they land with each other in a tender welcome home kiss.

When the girl pulls back she says, "I missed you Ed. How was the university?"

Ed smiled, and took her arm, leading her to the blanket. "All A's so far Serena!"

"I'm so proud of you Edward." His mother goes to take him into a tender hug, but that's when the sky goes black.

Serena screams. He suddenly sees her being pulled underground. He grabs for her hand, but she slips out of his grip. Without his automail, his arm isn't strong enough. The ground closes up, and he's there crying on his knees. He looks around. The sky is a swirl of black and red twisted clouds. His mother and brother lay dead on the picnic blanket. He sees their house up in flames. Winry is screaming off in the distance. Both her parents are in a puddle of blood on the ground, shot dead. The whole place starts spinning as Ed tries to stand. He grabs his head, trying to will it all away. It keeps spinning, and spinning, and spinning..."Ed!"…and spinning…"Ed!"…and spin.."ED!"

End Dream

Al is shaking his brother. "Ed! Wake up brother!"

"WHA…" Ed, startled, grabs the seat and sits up, looking around the train and realizes it was just a dream. "Oh, Al. I'm sorry."

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah, something like that."

_The day before…_

She leaded over the edge of the top of the building, her wings flapping a little in the wind. She watched the boy walking away, somewhat sad. His blonde hair shined, even in the dark. _Just like his. _She thought back to that one day that seemed so far in the past.

Flashback

"No! John, don't you let someone from the state in here!"

"Honey, it's O.K." John opened the door, rain began to blow in. "Come in Colonel."

"I guess you know why I'm here." He said, shaking off the rain on his coat.

"Yes. Please, let me take your jacket."

A little girl about six sat looking between the railing upstairs. She looked at the man who had just walked him. Her grandmother looked at her, then made a hand signal to shoo. Her grandfather looked at her and mouthed that it was ok.

"Angel wings, can you come down here and say hi to our guest."

Little Serena smiled at her nickname being said and happily skipped down the stairs. She skipped into the room, her dress dragging on the floor. Her grandfather led the man to the couch. Her grandfather sat in his chair. She came over and hopped onto his lap. He petted her head like he always did, and smiled at her.

"This man wants to ask you some questions Angel wings."

"O.K." The little girl smiled at the man.

The man had a mustache, golden eyes and blonde short hair. She giggled as he fumbled for his pen in his pocket and a picture from his pocket fell out. The little girl dropped down from her grandfather's lap and picked the picture up. She smiled at him, and looked at the picture.

"Two boys." She said.

He smiled. "Yes, they are my sons. That one is Ed." He pointed to the blonde boy. "He should be about your age now. And this is my youngest son Al."

She stared at the boy with blonde hair and blushed. Her grandfather laughed.

"She's only six and already interested in boys."

The man laughed too. "Would you like to keep that picture? I have a double."

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Maybe you'll meet them someday. When you do, could you tell them that I always keep their picture close to my heart?"

"Yay!" She smiled and gave him a hug.

End Flashback

Though the picture was now creased and crushed, it was still in good condition. She flipped over the back and re-read his scribble over and over. She knew by heart now what it said:

_Ed and Al with their mom,_

_The three people I hold dear to my heart._

She flipped it back over to the picture, and then watched Ed turn the corner.

"I promise. He'll get the message."

_Back to present day…_

Being back in Central felt…weird. After Ed and Al burned their house, they figured that they wouldn't have anything to go back to. But in a way, they were wrong. This was like their home. They still had Winry that they could visit. And she was the only family left.

Walking down the road, Ed thought back to the first time he went into Central with his mother and father. Al was still a baby and was in his mother's arms. That day they had been so happy, walking together and laughing and smiling. That had been the same day he was ever in the Central library. He remembered saying to him dad that there were a lot of books here. His father had laughed and told him yes, more than he could imagine.

"Al, I'm gonna go head over to the library."

"O.K. brother. I'll bring the luggage over to the Inn."

Because Ed was now a legal state alchemist, he gained access to most files that are withheld from the general public. But even he can't get access to files based on his alchemist ranking in the government.

"What do you mean I can't see the files! I'M A STATE ALCHEMIST FROM CHRIST SAKES!"

"I'm sorry sir. These are only for the eyes of the Cornels, Loltenents and Generals. You just don't rank high enough. But you might want to try the Alchemist Central Archives. You at least get access to those."

So Ed took a trip down to the Central's library basement.

…4 hours later…

"NOT ONE FREAKIN THING! NOT ONE SHRED OF EVIDENCE!" Ed slammed down hard on the table with the archive machine placed on it. The machine jumped a little.

Ed was about to give up when he read something at the bottom.

_Kagin family under investigation…page 6._

_Yes, this is what I was looking for! _Ed smiled to himself and turned the dial to page six. Skimming down to the passage, he read out loud:

_The Kagin family had been visited today by local Central officers. Witness stated seeing the officers go in with guns, adding to much panic and pandemonium going on within the house. Many heard screams and yelling, but no shots were fired and the officers left the scene a few minutes later. The Central two floor townhouse is owned by a John and Martha Kagin. The Kagin's son, John Jr. was a professor and registered alchemist. Married to Sarah August, the two worked together in the Central government labs, studying and researching many hush-hush projects. The two scientists went missing soon after their daughter Serena passed away after only surviving a couple of hours after birth._

At the end of the paragraph was a notation that had been handwritten in: _Book 10- Kagin Case._

_WHAT? But I just met Serena! How is this possible? She sure as hell looked pretty alive to me!_

_Book 10…book 10. _Ed walked through the many rows of shelves of binders in the basement, searching for book ten. _For a freaking library, it sure is poorly organized. _Finally Ed found the correct shelf…problem, the book was at the top. _Damn, why does God hate me so?_

Serena sat on the top edge of the building across from a townhouse. She held her wing. It still hurt from her wounds from the dessert. She watched through the opened window an old woman working on her needle work, admiring the beautiful sunny day, awaiting the arrival of her husband. A short while later the girl watched a man walk up the path and stand on the stoop. He picked up the paper on the welcome mat.

"Grandpa…" Serena whispered to herself.

The man felt that he was being watched. He looked up at the building across the street from his house, but saw nothing at the top.

"Angel wings…" He said softly, shaking his head, and went inside.

After much struggle, climbing, and many binders toppling over crushing him, Ed got the binder. flipping through all the pages, Ed was surprised by some of the notations. He noticed that many things were kept from the general public…many military mistakes. Apparently, the military had Serena's parents working on human mutation, cloning, and other experiments based on animals and humans, some even combining the two. Not too much detail was given, but there was enough stated to figure out that all of this had to be kept quiet. One slip of the tongue and someone could et shot. It did state something very interesting about the raid at the Kagin's house:

_The Kagin house was penetrated at 9:01 pm on December 13th. Armed officers went into the home. The house was searched, reaching yet the same conclusion as the last raid…nothing. John and Martha Kagin were questioned excessively. When raiding the upstairs rooms, the left bedroom from the stairs revealed a room full of little girl's belongings- toys, books, clothes, etc. When questioned, The Kagin's claimed to have bought the items for their grandchild before she had been born. Since her death, they have said to have had Mrs. Kagin's niece's daughter come to visit. The officers soon left the house at around 9:30 pm. John Jr. and Sarah Kagin's private lab has yet to be found, nor their notes and private experiments. AW210 was not found._

_AW210? What could that possibly be? _Ed spent the rest of the afternoon reading the book but came up with very little more. The book stated that the home was continuously searched over the course of the year after the supposed death of Serena Kagin, but nothing incriminating or suspicious was ever found. Ed had to squint to read the notation at the bottom of the handwritten paragraph. _ELRIC! My father was assigned this job? _Ed stared in shock. _I have a feeling that it isn't just a coincidence that I ran into that girl at all._

Ed didn't fill in Al with what he learned at the library with too much detail. He didn't want Al to know to much, though he himself didn't know why he didn't explain everything he found out. Later meeting for lunch, Ed finally opened the envelope that had his next assignment in it. It was just basic routine check-ups at fellow alchemist houses, making sure nothing was going on under the military's nose.

After saying bye to Al who stayed back in the room, Ed went to some of the houses to cross off the names on the lists. He wrote up small reports. Then an idea popped into his head. He decided since he was so close to the Kagin's home he might as well pop in to say hello.

**(A/N:** Well that's all I got in this brain right now. My new chapter, **A Hidden Secret No More,** has much more about Serena, I promise you. Give me like another week to fix it up. Please review.


	6. A Hidden Secret No More

_**People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young." -Alphonse Elric**_

_**Alchemy: the science of transmuting matter from one form to another. Edward and Alphonse Elric thought they'd learned enough to bring their mother back from death, but the laws of nature demand a heavy price. Edward, with an arm and a leg of metal, and his little brother Alphonse, whose soul is now encased in a living suit of armor, begin a journey to restore their bodies by finding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which holds unlimited power. But they're not alone.**_

**Intro:** That was more than six years ago that one night when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. Now in search of the coveted Philosopher's Stone, Ed(15) and Al(14) have to pass many problems that stand in the way of them finding the stone. Along their journey, the two young brothers come across Serena, an injured girl that they help. Now traveling along with them, the three uncover secrets that may have been best left unknown, and Ed and Serena develop a relationship that may tests Ed's ability to love, forgive and forget, and come to cope with the un-fairity of this world.

**This chapter's summary: **The secrets are coming out! Ed goes to visit John Kagin, and after sitting for a spot of tea, all the secrets are revealed! And I know you all are gonna hate me for leaving hte ending of this chapter the way i do. hehe

**A Hidden Secret No More**

Serena sat very daringly on the ledge again, looking over what once was her home. She'd been there all day, occasionally popping down to the nearest store to get more milk for the puppy and herself. She knew that she was risking a lot being in Central. Surely if anyone was watching the skies they'd spot her. She'd taken to walking around now, and her feet ached. Watching from above gave her more comfort.

Serena heard voices from below and turned her gaze back to the house. She sat staring in shock at the boy that being taking her stoop steps two at a time.

She sighed_. Edward Elric what have you gotten yourself into? _

Ed rang the bell once. A older man came to the door.

"Mr. Kagin sir? I'm Edward Elric…I'm a…"

"oh I know who you are son. Come on in." John Kagin let in the young Elric. "Go sit in the den. I'll go tell my wife to put on some tea."

Ed walked into the den, smiling gently at it's homey furnishings. He walked over to the fireplace's mantle, looking over all the pictures. He saw an old white and black one with a woman in a wedding dress and a man in the suit. He figured that was Martha and John Kagin. On the other side was another picture of a newlywed couple, and immediately he could tell they were Serena's parents. She had many of their features. Her father's smile, her mother's hair. Scattered amongst the other framed photos was one with John Jr. holding up a little baby girl next to Sarah, both smiling, both seemed so happy. Ed reached out and took the frame in his hands. He stared at the photo, suddenly missing his parents.

Something fell from behind the frame. Ed looked around and reached down to grab it. It was yet another photo, only this one was not in a frame and seemed to have purposely been kept hidden. Ed stared at the picture of a little girl in a white dress the dragged on the ground. She stood there, her side to the photographer. She was holding a small doll in one hand, and flowers in another, and had no smile on her face. Ed's energy seemed to drain when he noticed that in front of the little girl was two gravestones.

_Serena…_ Ed's heart filled with a sad emotion. He and Serena had a little too much in common than he'd wish on anyone.

Ed heard rustling from the hall and rushed to put back the photos. He turned around just as John Kagin entered the room.

"Martha made us some tea and cookies. Come, sit down son." John smiled at Ed.

Ed sat on the sofa, opposite of Mr. Kagin in his arm chair. He sipped the tea, savoring it's taste and the warm feeling the liquid had rushing down his throat. He suddenly was hit with a wave of tiredness. He hadn't had a good night's rest in days. And after looming over legal military papers the whole afternoon and walking around Central, he had every right to be tired.

"I think I have an idea as to why you are here." John looked up at the boy. "My, you really do resemble your father incredibly."

Ed's heart sped up. He hadn't seen his father in years. Even the mention of his name brought back the wave of memories, and the anger he felt for his father leaving his family. "You knew my father?"

"Ah yes. Actually he sat in the exact space you are. And came for the exact same reason too. I assume you are here about my granddaughter."

"Ah…y-yes actually." Ed looked up into the man's eyes, noting the hidden pain that lied behind them.

"When my son and his wife died, my wife and I took care of her. Your father came around when she was six on military business. Soon after the many raids, Serena left. She was only about 8 years old. All alone on the streets. I went out searching for her for days, but since the military wanted her, we couldn't but up flyers or tell anyone she was missing." John sighed deeply, sipping his tea.

"Sir…why did the military have such interest in your granddaughter?"

"Hm…I would have thought you'd figured that out by now." John placed his tea down. "Edward, the reason your father came here was to find out more about Serena…but more so, if she was alive."

Ed stared at the man. "I read in the archives that Serena had died, but that can't be possible…I mean…She's still…"

"As a state alchemist yourself you must know that it is quite possible that she is still alive." John nodded his head to Ed's automail. "Maybe you more so than anyone else."

Ed's eyes widened. "Human transmutation…" He whispered.

John leaned in. "Exactly." He lowered his voice. "My son and his wife were working on secret projects in Centrals labs. And those projects…were…

"You mean to be telling me that the military was experimenting with human transmutation?"

"More than that Ed. They were using humans, animals, vegetation. They'd seal souls to objects, create animals…"

"Chimeras!"

"Yes. So you are familiar with them?"

Ed blushed. "I'm battled a few."

"Well, then I'm sure you know how all of this is forbidden…even mentioning it…" He raised his eyebrows.

Ed grabbed the hint. Keep your mouth shut about what I'm about to say next kid. "Uh-huh." Ed nods his head.

"The military had been unsuccessful in trying to create a proper human transmutation. They were growing quite weary of the scientists who were working on the project. So my son and his wife decided to work on their own home projects. I helped him build a hidden lab and Sarah would sneak supplies home. Here, they worked on arranges of projects, adding to the research back that the labs.

"Soon though, both my son and daughter-in-law grew tired of their jobs. They wanted to settle down, have a family." John smiled sadly. "I remember how happy they were when they found out Sarah was pregnant with Selena."

Ed popped up. 'Wait…Selena?"

"Yes. Their first child. Let me explain." He eased up and walked over to the mantle where he extracted the photo of John Jr. holding his baby, from the frame, and the picture of a little girl at her parents grave. He sat back down. "This, " he gave Ed the photo, and pointed to the baby. "This is little Selena, a couple of hours before she passed on. This…" He pressed the photo of the sad girl into Ed's hands. "This is Serena at her parents grave, just before she ran away."

John leaned back into his chair, and rubbed the space where his glasses rested on his nose. "Selena was born on December 5th. 9 hours after birth, she passed on, placing my John and Sarah both into terrible depressions. John spent hours after that in the lab, reading over every book he could, every note, everything he's researched.

"One night, my wife and I went out after John and Sarah insisted that we go see a play that the Central Theater. John and Sarah then locked themselves in the lab. For hours they must have pondered and probed over every solution, every decision. But both were so unhappy and depressed. That night, on December 10th, they attempted a transmutation. They used Selena's lock of hair, along with the rest of the ingredients that make up a body."

Those exact necessary ingredients ran through Ed's head like a grocery list.

John reached for one of the chocolate dipped cookies. Tasting it, he smiled sadly. They were John Jr.'s favorite. "From their research, they'd learn what would happen with the attempted human transmutation. And they both believed that would be the only way for it to be successful. From a letter John's wrote me, he said that they'd both come to terms with the decision, and believed it best. They wanted their daughter to have a life of her own. So, they sacrificed their own lives, for her."

Ed jumped at this. "But that doesn't seem right! I mean, two lives for the price of one? How did that work?"

"Well Ed, it did work, entirely." He folded his hands in his lap. "When my wife and I had gotten home, we heard a baby's cries, and immediately rushed to the lab. In a transmutation circle lied a baby, surrounded in puddles of blood." John shuttered at the memory. "The baby was no ordinary baby. She had wings sprouted from her back." John sighed heavily again. "Later on, we learned that that wasn't all that was wrong with her. My wife and I didn't believe it right to name her Elena. This baby was a different child. My wife believing in God, did not see how she could be the same baby, and also, never accepted Serena. To her, God was the only one who created life. He gave us the power to in reproduction, not through alchemy. Cleary, this was not the case. But my wife…she treated Serena as though she was the Devil's offspring.

"Serena's guilt for her parents' death grew, along with the guilt of the military always barging in for house searches. They'd grown suspicious of their scientists disappearance. So they'd raided the house one night and discovered us with baby Serena. Since I too had been apart of the military, I'd asked my friend to keep her a secret. After that, I resigned from my position, and stayed home. Many years later, someone had found out about Serena. So raids began coming. Only then we'd gotten smarter and hid her in the secret room.

Ed tried to take this all in. "So the military believed that she was their property because she was the project of the research they'd funded?"

"Quite right my boy, quite right. They searched for her and their lab. They wanted to take her in for testing. And they knew of her special abilities. We denied her existence. Serena grew incredibly lonely for friends, to be able to go outside the house. But she just couldn't. It wasn't right. No child should live like that." John shook his head. "Serena figured that the raids were her fault and thought it better if she just disappeared too. After that, the raids stopped. And we have not heard from Serena since."

Ed stared down at the pictures in his hand. Serena looked so sad. She still has that same look in her eyes. Ed put the pictures down, and took one last sip of tea before getting up. "it's getting late. I should leave you to rest."

John smiled and walked Ed to the door. "Thank you for coming by. Please, don't hesitate to come over. I haven't talked about alchemy in a long time. it feels nice to finally with someone who's educated in the field."

Ed smiled, and nodded. Half-way through the door, John stopped him.

"Tell her…tell her that we love her very much, and miss her terribly." John's smile didn't hide the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I will." Ed said, not even giving time to figure out how this man knows that he's met Serena at all.

Before Ed stepped outside, he glanced at the wall by the door. In a frame was a certificate, made out to John Kagin, The Windrider Alchemist.

Serena watched in the comforting shadows of the alleyway between the building across the street from her old home. She'd been waiting for Edward to come out. he almost had swooped down on him and stop him form going inside. She knew as soon as he did that he'd know everything. Every little secret. Everything that she tried so hard to hide from others, but mostly from herself. She hasn't been back to Central is such a long time. She gave up watching from afar her grandparents' lives going on.

No. She figured out from all of her parents research in their lab that she could change herself right. She could make herself as normal as any other human. She'd only have to find it…

_Oh! Ed's coming out! O.K. Now…_

"So, did you have fun, Edward Elric? Sneaking around, bothering a poor old man and poking your nose into things that aren't your business?" A voice came from the shadows.

Ed jumped. "Serena."

She stepped out of the alleyway, looked at him, and in a swoosh of her cape, took off into the shadows.

"No! Serena!" Ed ran after her. "You have to stop this! You can't keep running forever!"

In the middle of the alleyway Serena stopped. She reached up to the metal painted chopstick that holds her hair up. Her hair cascaded down. Even in complete darkness, Ed should still see it shimmer. Suddenly he heard a crack in the air, the same sound an alchemic reaction makes. A light pooped out of nowhere. It came off a long staff. On the top was a crescent moon shape, where dangling in the middle was the alchemist symbol, which was where the glow was coming out from.

Ed now could tell…she was crying.

"Why Ed? Why did you need to go and find out everything?"

"Serena…I didn't mean to prey…" Ed reached out to touch her arm.

"No!" She ran back down the alley, into the street, stopped and standing there panting.

Ed followed her. "You ran away. They loved you. They miss you. They were your only family. Why would you leave that?"

"My grandfather was the only one who ever loved me!" She spun around, not caring that her face was wet and hot from tears. "I never mattered to my grandmother. She saw me as the reason her son died. I'm not their granddaughter at all! I'm not John and Sarah's daughter! I'm not Selena! I'm not even human for Christ's sakes! So you tell me Ed. Why did I run away?"

Ed looked down at the ground.

"Because I don't belong with them! I don't belong with anyone! The only people in this world that want me is the damn military because they think that they own me. I don't even have property over myself! Jesus!"

"That's not true! Your grandfather wants you back home!"

"He wants me back because I'm the only thing he has left to hold onto of his son! And that place is not my home."

"Well then maybe I want to be around you!" The words filtered out of Ed's mouth before he could stop them.

Serena stood there, staring at him. She walked closer to him, the staff's glow illuminated his face. "Don't Ed. Don't go there. You don't know what you want." She shook her head and sighed. "It's my fault John and Sarah are dead. They died trying to bring back their daughter. But you can't play God. I was never supposed to be on this earth, and no good has come out of that. Look at what I am. A freak."

Ed reached up and placed his hand on her face. She flinched, but then eased. He wiped away her tears. "You are no freak. If that was the case, then Al and I would be to."

She laughed, then smiled at him and looked down. "I just…I just feel like there is no place for me." She looked back up at Ed.

"Then you and I are both in the same boat." He chuckled. "We both have no parents, no home, no place to go. We both practice alchemy. And…" He smiled and took his white glove off, showing her his hand. "…I guess we are both freaks."

She chucked again. "Thank you, Ed."

They both smiled. A awkward silence passed through between them. Looking into Serena's eyes, all these emotions just started flooding Ed's head, and before he knew it, he was leaning in close to her. Serena's eyes closed partly, and she too leaned in close.

A light of red and yellow flashed. "Hold it right there!"

**(A/N:** So, you hate me right? Ah, he stuff you deal with as a writer. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like the new profile. Do you all wanna see what Serena and Serenity look like? Well I drew what they in my head look like, so soon I'm gonna have my ex-boyfriend help me put them on his website, so I'll have the link up soon. Tata for now!

**Next Chapter: Central's Most Wanted**


	7. A Proposition

**Hi everyone. I havent posted in like, two years. It's quite sad. Well, lets see how long I keep this up.**

**In the next few days I will be fixing my zillion errors in this story. i just finished watching the Fullmetal Alchemist series, and the movie, and im keeping up with the manga, although in the way, the manga is like a totally different version of the story. Anyway, so I may actually know what the hell I'm talking about this time around. I've finally gotten a feeling for Ed, and Ed and Al's relationship and dedication to getting their true forms back...and after watching the movie, I'm quite sad with how everything ended. But not completely unsurprised. Anyway, new email is you kno if u wanna email me. 3s**

**A Proposition**

Serena's staff light went out. The red and yellow light flooded over them again. Ed felt the air next to him move. Serenity was already long gone. The light flashed over again, and this time held on his profile.

"You there! State your name!"

"Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

Men in black uniforms stepped into the street lamp's pale yellow light. Edward moved toward them.

"Oh!" Both men saluted. "We're sorry sir. We were on our routine patrol and heard voices." The men looked down the alleyway. "Wasn't there someone else with you?"

"Nah," Ed said, smiling and scratching his head. "Just me talking to an alley cat."

"Brother!" Ed turned to his left to see Al running down the street toward him.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"Brother you never came back to the hotel. It's late. I was getting worried."

Ed's ears perked up.

"Yeah, I honestly thought he'd be a lot taller." One of the patrolmen whispered.

"WHO ARE U CALLING A PINT-SIZE PUNK THAT U CAN HARDLY SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFIYING GLASS!?"

"BROTHER! They didn't say that!"

"NO SIR! WE DIDN'T."

"AL! LET ME GO! I'LL SHOW THEM SIZE DOESN'T MATTER!"

Serena watched from above as the very amusing scene unfolded below. She watched as the two patrol men scampered away and as Al reprimanded his older brother, showing his maturity level was quite higher than Ed's.

"Funny, isn't he? The little one."

Serena wiped around to face the voice that was behind her. In the pale moonlight, she could make out the outline of a woman sitting on the ledge, across from her. Serena didn't like being snuck up on.

"He wouldn't like it if he knew you'd called him that."

"No, I guess he wouldn't." The woman stood up and walked a few feet closer. "So you're Serena Kagin."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Don't worry. I haven't come to harm you. I've been following you the past few days, watching your abilities. You are quite unique, you know."

"Who are you?" Serena stepped forward, trying to make out the woman's features. She had long black hair, high thigh boots, a low cut black dress, and milky white skin.

"I, my dear, go by the name of Lust."

"Lust? What type of name is that?"

"It's the name my master appointed to me. And he," Lust pointed to the shadows as a very large, very short man hobbled out into the light. "…is Gluttony."

"Like the seven deadly sins." Serena muttered. _What person would name their children after the seven deadly sins?_

"We have a proposition for you."

"Really now?"

"Yes. We know your greatest desire is to become a full fledge human, is it not?"

Serena stared coldly at the woman, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Go on."

"And that you are on the search for a Philosopher's Stone."

Serenity's heart sped up. "Continue."

"We also know that you can perform alchemy."

"Some, yes."

This answer troubled Lust. "Some?"

"There are some things far too advanced for me to perform. Is there a point to this conversation?"

Well, that's changes a few things." Lust pondered over this bit of information. "Nevertheless, we want you to befriend and travel with the Elric brothers."

"And why should I do this?"

"Because they are searching for the exact same thing as you are. And are closer than you may think."

_Ed…Al...searching for the Philosopher's Stone? But why?_

"By traveling with them, you will learn all there is to know about the stone and how to create it. And you will come one step further into completing your task."

"Well, that was very nice of you to bring this my attention. I'll consider doing this. Now, exactly why would you want to help me out?

"Just a fellow brethren trying to help each other out."

"Excuse me? Brethren?"

"Yes dear, you're exactly like us… You're a …"

"A homunculus? Like Lust, Envy and Gluttony?"

"Exactly like them Al." Edward paused. "But…not quite exact."

"What do you mean, Brother?"

"I mean all the homunculi that we've come into contact with have tried to use us or hurt us. She didn't even attempt it. I'm not sure she even knows what she is."

"But Brother, how could she not know what she is?"

"I don't know Al, I just get the feeling that she's just…lost."

"I'm nothing like you!" Serena yelled. "And I don't need your help!."

Serena turned to leave, extending her wings out. In an instant, a sharp, horrible pain shot through one of her wings. Serena cried out in pain and fell to her knees. She turned to see Lust's fingers extended through her white wings, soaking them in blood.

Lust looked puzzled again. "Red blood."

Serena whipped her arm around, and using a knife she'd just transmuted from the roof's gravel top, she sliced Lust's fingers off. Lust screamed, retracting her fingers back. Serena bit back the pain as she extracted the remaining digits in her wing. When they fell to the ground, they wiggled, then slowly decayed to nothing but dust.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I did that to prove a point. Look." Lust motioned with her head to Serena's wounded wing. "You've already healed yourself."

Serena turned. This was nothing new. She knew she healed easily as long as the object that hurt her had been removed.

"Your point?"

"You've healed fast, just ask I have."

Even in the moonlight, Serena could see that Lust's missing fingers had grown back. Serena wasn't sure that even she was capable of that.

"What are you?"

"I told you already. We are homunculi. Born from our master's will."

"You mean created as your master's puppets!" A voice from the dark yelled out.

Suddenly, Ed appeared, hopping over the right wall ledge, and stood in front of Serena as a shield.

"Oh great, more guests." Lust muttered. "Long time no see, Fullmetal."

"Yeah, not since Laboratory Five."

"Oh my, was it that long ago?" Lust smirked. "Miss me?"

"Not in the least. So first you try to use me to sacrifice a roomful of Ex-cons, and now you're tormenting a helpless girl?"

"Helpless?" Serena glared up at Ed from where she still sat at her knees.

"Lust." Gluttony tugged on her dress. "I'm hungry."

"Not now Gluttony." Lust looked to her right. "Envy, come out and play now. Your favorite playmate is here."

"Hello Fullmetal pip-squeak." Envy jumped out from the shadows. "Care to continue our fight from Lab 5?"

"Gladly." Ed said, as he transmuted his arm into a sword and ran towards Envy in full force.

"Gluttony, go play." Lust commanded.

Gluttony smirked and lunged toward Al. Serena got up, transmuting her knife into her staff again, as Lust rushed toward her. Serena blocked Lust's fingers again with her staff, and ran backwards as Lust flew at her. Serenity pushed her back, and then rushed forward, her staff pointing toward Lust's chest. Lust jumped up and flipped backwards.

"Watch it. You might ruin my favorite outfit."

"Lady, get a new stylist." Serena ran toward Lust at full speed now, having her flushed up against a wall. But just as Serena thought she had managed to finally corner her, Lust sliced through her staff, grabbed Serena by the throat, and spun her around. Then she plunged her fingers on her free hand right through her back. Serena gasped, hearing the sickening wet sucking sound that came from the puncture. She watched in horror as Lust's fingers came out thru the middle of her chest, the moonlight dancing in the drips of the red blood.

"You're not playing with an amateur little girl. And we're not asking you to do what we said. We're telling you. Lead the boys to Yock Island. Or we will kill him." Lust nodded toward Ed. "And I doubt you want that." Lust retracted her fingers. Serena slumped to the ground.

"Serena!" Ed yelled toward her.

Envy took this time to slice Ed's left shoulder. Ed swung back, hitting Envy in the stomach.

"That's enough! Gluttony, Envy! Let's go." Lust turned and started to walk away. Envy and Gluttony grumbled and walked to Lust. They all hopped over the ledge to the adjacent roof.

"But Lust, I'm still hungry!"

Coming soon: The next chapter. haha...tell me what u think.


End file.
